


Addicted

by WanderingVoid



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Ember Sexual Interfacing, First transformers porn I've written, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shockwave's playing with danger, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), and SgBlurr now demands SgShocky snuggles bc I can, might just continue this, oh yeah, this is being continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingVoid/pseuds/WanderingVoid
Summary: It's dangerous, he knows it all too well.He just can't stop. He's too far in.
Relationships: Blurr/Longarm Prime | Shockwave
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Soft sobs, whimpers and choked back moans are the only things that can leave his vocalizer in that moment, dermas parted as he trembles on the desk, optics narrowed, fighting to stay open as he'd been told to keep them. Clever and oh-so _dangerous_ digits toy with the very core of him, the deepest regions of him and he shudders with a shaky whine, all too aware of the danger of what they're doing. Of what's happening within his chassis.

"Shhhhhhh...." The whisper against his audial is soft, deliberately slowed, low and dark and he can't help the gasp that escapes. "You're doing so well darling...." Compliments followed by a slow push deeper, the energy wrapping around the prodding intrusions as if in simultaneous refusal and admission. "So well for me..." 

It's a heady mix of pain and bliss and he longs to hold onto the other, to beg, plead as energy crackles across his plating with no way to disperse, not with their activities and the charge inhibitor attached to his frame. 

"P-please....please B-Blurr, I _can't_ , I--"

Crimson optics flick up to similarly colored ones darkened with desperation, then higher to the strange yet perfectly fitting cyan orb that glimmers and gleams, almost as if it were about to cry. 

_Beautiful..._

"Hush now, or someone will hear you." It's a fight for Blurr to keep his speech so slowed, but so very worth it to see his pet tremble with need at the vocal drag, worrying at that soft bottom dermas with strikingly blunt denta, and the thought crosses his processor to bite down with his own, much sharper ones. 

**Later** , he decides. 

"Though, perhaps you'd like that?" He chuckles lowly, leaning in once more, pressing his frame just so, teasingly against his 'superior's plating. "Would you, _Shockwave_?" 

The drawl of his true name has the double agent keening, wordless and begging, a cruelly gentle stroke deeper into his ember making the torturous pleasure mix just that much stronger. Lubricant leaks in steady streams from behind his locked closed panels, the smell sweet and heavy in the air and the racer lets his engine rev hard, other servo slowly trailing lower. 

  
It's going to be a long night cycle.....


	2. Chapter 2

There was something indescribably freeing about being in his true form, instead of the compact disguise. Don't misunderstand, he appreciated the many advantages that came with it. Digits, for one, could be so much more helpful then his natural claws. And not having to worry quite so much about breaking smaller things was another advantage. 

  
But this, curled up around his much shorter companion, the lights of their hab dimmed so as to easier facilitate recharge, the blue glow of a half-lidded optic playing over crimson armor, this had a special effect on him. There was something....oddly relaxing. Oddly peaceful, about when his companion would request to cuddle. He remembered the first time, how taken by surprise he'd been. And now it was every night, especially after they'd interfaced. 

But, in a way, it made sense. Blurr was a racer frame, and one specially tuned at that. His fans ran stronger then most and so he got colder easier. 

Shockwave however, didn't. In his own words, he was rather like a furnace. So it made sense that the racer would want to have that warmth when it came time to recharge, and usually the two never had any problems with falling asleep when it came time. 

But...tonight..

"...Blurr?" 

A crimson optic cracked open bleerily, peering up at him. "What is it?"

"Why...why haven't you turned me in?" Shockwave's inquiry was cautious, nervous. Afraid to ask. "You know the truth, you could reveal me at anytime. You'd be honored for it even. _Praised_. So, why haven't you?" He paused. "What's stopping you?...."

Blurr was silent for several seconds, and the cyclops grew increasingly concerned. Perhaps he should not have-

The racer suddenly pushed himself up, nudging Shockwave onto his back and slipping to straddle his chassis weightlessly. Gazing down at him with now very awake optics. 

"I-thought-that-would-have-been-obvious." His voice was barely a whisper, so faint the other had to strain to hear. "If-I-told-anyone,-anyone-at-all,-they-would-take-you-away-from-me.-Lock-you-up.-Torture-you-for-information.-And-probably-for-fun.-And-then-when-they've-had-their-fun,-when-they've-wrung-everything-from you,-every-little-iota....they'd-kill-you." He leaned in close, optics narrowing. 

"But-you're- _mine_." He growled softly, watching the blue optic widen slightly. "And-I-won't-let-them-know.-Won't-let-them-have-you.-You.-Belong.-To.-Me."

A slim servo lifted, digits trailing along the side of Shockwave's helm. 

**_"I'll-never-let-them-have-you."_ **


End file.
